Juli Zeh
Allgemeines Julia Barbara1 „Juli“ Zeh (* 30. Juni 1974 in Bonn) ist eine deutsche Juristin und Schriftstellerin, die mit zahlreichen Literaturpreisen ausgezeichnet wurde und auch durch ihr gesellschaftlich-politisches Engagement bekannt ist. Zeh ist die Autorin vieler kritischer Bücher wie Corpus Delicti. Neben ihrer literarischen Arbeit betätigt sich Juli Zeh auch journalistisch. Sie schreibt unter Anderem Essays für Die Zeit und die FAZ. Von Mai bis Oktober 2014 schrieb sie (im regelmäßigen 3-Wochen-Wechsel mit Jakob Augstein und Jan Fleischhauer) die Kolumne Die Klassensprecherin im Spiegel.23 Leben Zeh ist die Tochter des ehemaligen Direktors beim Deutschen Bundestag, Wolfgang Zeh. Sie besuchte das Pädagogium Otto-Kühne-Schule in Bonn und legte dort das Abitur ab. Anschließend studierte sie Rechtswissenschaften mit Studienschwerpunkt Völkerrecht in Passau, Krakau, New York und Leipzig. Nach einem Praktikum bei der UNO in New York folgte ein juristischer Aufbaustudiengang „Recht der Europäischen Integration“, den sie als Magistra der Rechte (LL.M.Eur.) abschloss. Das Studium am Deutschen Literaturinstitut Leipzig hatte Zeh 1996, noch vor Abschluss des Jurastudiums, begonnen und im Jahr 2000 mit dem Diplom abgeschlossen. 2010 wurde Zeh an der Universität des Saarlandes in Saarbrücken zum Dr. iur. promoviert. Ihre Dissertation behandelt die Rechtsetzungstätigkeit von UN-Übergangsverwaltungen.4 Sie wurde dafür mit einem Deutschen Studienpreis der Hamburger Körber-Stiftung ausgezeichnet.5 Sie ist Mitglied im PEN-Zentrum Deutschland und in der Freien Akademie der Künste in Hamburg.6 Seit 2007 lebt Zeh in einem Dorf im Landkreis Havelland, Brandenburg,7 zuvor über viele Jahre in Leipzig. Sie ist verheiratet und Mutter zweier Kinder.89 Politische Stellungnahmen Ihren literarischen Ruf setzt Juli Zeh mittlerweile auch politisch ein. Im Bundestagswahlkampf 2005 gehörte sie zu den Autoren, die den Aufruf von Günter Grass zur Unterstützung der rot-grünen Koalition unterschrieben haben. 2009 war sie Mitglied der 13. Bundesversammlung für die SPD. Außerdem leiht sie als „Tierschutzbotschafterin“ der Stiftung Vier Pfoten ihre Stimme. Im Januar 2008 reichte Zeh beim Bundesverfassungsgericht eine erfolglose Verfassungsbeschwerde gegen den biometrischen Reisepass ein,1011 da nach ihrer Ansicht die obligatorische Erfassung von Fingerabdrücken ein „sinnloser Grundrechtseingriff“ sei.12 Das Bundesverfassungsgericht hat die Beschwerde nicht zur Entscheidung angenommen, weil die Begründung der Verfassungsbeschwerde sich nicht ausreichend mit den maßgeblichen Bestimmungen des Passgesetzes auseinandersetze und somit die formellen Anforderungen an die Darstellung des gerügten Grundrechtsverstoßes nicht erfüllt seien.13 Als Konsequenz aus der NSA-Affäre mahnte sie im Juli 2013 in einem Offenen Brief an Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel eine „angemessene Reaktion“ an und forderte, „den Menschen im Land die volle Wahrheit über die Spähangriffe zu sagen“.14 Am 18. September 2013 übergab sie zusammen mit etwa 20 Schriftstellerkollegen den Brief, der von über 67.000 Menschen mitgezeichnet wurde, im Bundespresseamt.15 Sie gehört zu den Initiatoren der Charta der Digitalen Grundrechte der Europäischen Union, die Ende November 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. Im Zuge der Nominierung von Martin Schulz zum Kanzlerkandidaten trat sie 2017 in die SPD ein.16 Sie unterstützt die Initiative SPD++, die eine Modernisierung der innerparteilichen Strukturen vorantreiben will.17 Künstlerisches Werk Das Theaterstück Corpus Delicti19 spielt im Jahr 2057. Grundlage des gesamten Staatswesens ist die Methode. geworden, das heißt, der Staat zwingt seine Bürger zu gesundheitlicher Prävention und behandelt selbst das Rauchen einer Zigarette als Delikt. Das Drama wurde bei der Ruhrtriennale 2007 uraufgeführt. Der gleichnamige Roman Corpus Delicti : ein Prozess erschien 2009. Corpus Delicti – Eine Schallnovelle entwickelte sie zusammen mit der Band Slut 2009 als eine Mixtur aus Hörspiel und Musik. Die Live-Umsetzung enthielt zusätzlich noch Elemente aus Videokunst und Theater. Ebenfalls 2009 veröffentlichte Zeh zusammen mit Ilija Trojanow das Buch Angriff auf die Freiheit: Sicherheitswahn, Überwachungsstaat und der Abbau bürgerlicher Rechte. Im Rahmen der Buchvorstellung kritisierten die beiden Autoren, dass der Staat unter dem Deckmantel der Terrorabwehr immer weiter in die Privatsphäre seiner Bürger vordringe.20 Im Jahr 2010 wurde sie im Dokumentarfilm Amok – Anatomie des Unfassbaren zu den Ursachen von Amokläufen befragt. Der 2012 publizierte Roman Nullzeit schildert aus zwei unterschiedlichen Perspektiven eine Dreiecksbeziehung, die sich während eines Tauchurlaubs auf Lanzarote entwickelt. Der Roman ist nach Aussagen der Autorin sowohl „Psychothriller“ als auch „Beziehungskiste“. In ihm spiegelt sich auch Juli Zehs Begeisterung für das Sporttauchen, das sie 2010 gelernt hat.21 Der im Jahr 2016 veröffentlichte Gesellschaftsroman Unterleuten beschreibt das soziale Gefüge eines Brandenburger Dorfes zwanzig Jahre nach der Wiedervereinigung. Der Roman ist in sechs Teile eingeteilt, die wiederum in acht bis dreizehn Kapitel unterteilt sind, welche die Namen der Figur tragen, aus deren Perspektive erzählt wird. Den Lesern wird durch diesen Perspektivwechsel gezeigt, dass alle Figuren Annahmen über ihr Gegenüber machen, die sich im Nachhinein als falsch erweisen. Jörg Magenau sah in den Perspektivwechseln „den eigentlichen Reiz des Romans“. Der Text setze „ganz auf Handlung und psychologische Figurenzeichnung“, sei „sprachlich aber eher einfach und konventionell gestrickt“, was einem Dorfroman allerdings nicht unangemessen sei. Juli Zehs Debütroman Adler und Engel – in 31 Sprachen übersetzt – spielt im Milieu international tätiger Juristen und der Drogenmafia. Der Biographie der Autorin entsprechend hat der Roman einen juristischen Gehalt: Er thematisiert das Völkerrecht und damit eine „sehr spezielle Rechtsform, die eigentlich den Charakter oder den Namen Recht nur zur Hälfte verdient,“ weil es in „jeder Sekunde immer noch im Entstehen begriffen“ sei, sich „ständig mit seinem eigenen Untergang konfrontiert“ sehe und „mit seiner eigenen Wirkungslosigkeit.“18 Der Schauplatz von Spieltrieb ist ein Gymnasium in Zehs Heimatstadt Bonn. Die Protagonisten sind Schüler und Lehrer der Schule, an deren Verhalten und Einstellungen exemplarisch die rechtsphilosophische Frage nach der objektiven Existenz von Recht und Unrecht thematisiert wird. Mit einem Auszug aus dem Roman nahm Juli Zeh 2004 am Ingeborg-Bachmann-Preis teil. Ihr Text stieß auf geteiltes Echo bei der Jury. Der Roman erreichte allerdings ein breites Publikum und erhielt überwiegend positive Rezensionen in den deutschen Feuilletons. Bernhard Studlar erarbeitete aus diesem Roman ein gleichnamiges Bühnenstück, das am 16. März 2006 im Deutschen Schauspielhaus Hamburguraufgeführt wurde und seit Anfang 2007 auch am Jungen Theater Bremen läuft. Der Roman wurde 2013 von Gregor Schnitzler unter dem Originaltitel Spieltrieb mit Michelle Barthel in der Hauptrolle verfilmt. Das Reisetagebuch Die Stille ist ein Geräusch ist Produkt einer Reise nach Bosnien und Herzegowina im Sommer 2001. Es geht um die tiefe Verstörung der Menschen angesichts der Nichtbeachtung des Landes durch die Völkergemeinschaft, das Nicht-Gesehen-Werden durch Europa. Ein Hund läuft durch die Republik ist eine gemeinsam mit David Finck und Oskar Ters herausgegebene Anthologie mit Erzählungen junger Bosnier in deutscher Sprache über die Situation in ihrem Land. Das Kleine Konversationslexikon für Haushunde mit Photographien von David Finck erschien 2005. Darin erklärt Othello, der Haushund einer Schriftstellerin, die Welt, wie sie wirklich ist – aus dem Blickwinkel eines Hundes. Alles auf dem Rasen, erschienen im März 2006, ist ein Sammelband von 30 Essays. Der im Jahr 2007 veröffentlichte Roman Schilf verbindet eine Kriminalhandlung um zwei elitäre Physiker mit Reflexionen zum Phänomen der Zeit. Er wurde bereits im Erscheinungsjahr von Bettina Bruinier und Katja Friedrich dramatisiert und am 13. Dezember 2007 am Münchner Volkstheater uraufgeführt. Für ihre Inszenierung wurde Bruinier mit dem Stern des Jahres der Münchner Abendzeitung ausgezeichnet. Die österreichische Erstaufführung erfolgte 2012 am Wiener KosmosTheater. Motive Zehs Schreiben dreht sich um den Antagonismus von Chaos und Ordnung; sie fragt, ob und wie sich Sinn und Moral neu aufbauen lassen, wenn tradierte Werte bedeutungslos geworden sind. Wiederkehrende Motive sind die Fragen des Verlorengehens, des Zusammenhalts und der tragenden Normen und die Lebenswelt in einer Gesellschaft der Individualisierung und Globalisierung, in der keine gemeinsame Verantwortung für die Zukunft einer Weltgemeinschaft mehr erkennbar wird. In der Sendung Philosophisches Quartett zum Thema „Sind Gesellschaften lernfähig?“ äußerte Juli Zeh im Mai 2011 ihren „Lieblingssatz“ Literarisches Schreiben sei, so Zeh, im Zeitpunkt des Entstehens der Texte ausschließlich Kommunikation mit sich selbst.18 Literaturtheoretisch sieht sich die Autorin im Einklang mit der „Mode“, nicht als Anhängerin „intentionalen Schreibens mit Hinblick auf eine bestimmte Botschaft“, sondern gibt auf die „berühmte Frage“, die man im Deutschunterricht immer noch stelle – „Was will uns der Autor damit sagen?“ – die Antwort „Gar nichts!“18 Zugleich geht die Autorin indes davon aus, dass man Geschichten nicht schreibe, weil „irgend etwas gut funktioniert“, sondern immer nur über das, was „nicht klappt.“18 Für sie sei „prägend“, dass sie den „Unterschied zwischen Fiktion und Wirklichkeit marginal“ finde. Zeh habe immer viel gelesen und sich als Kind „selbst als Romanfigur betrachtet“.22 Auszeichnungen * 1999: Preis der Zeitschrift Humboldt Forum Recht * 2000: Caroline-Schlegel-Preis für Essayistik * 2002: Deutscher Bücherpreis ** Rauriser Literaturpreis des österreichischen Bundeslands Salzburg ** Förderpreis des Bremer Literaturpreises * 2003: Ernst-Toller-Preis ** Hölderlin-Förderpreis * 2004: Inselschreiber * 2005: Per-Olov-Enquist-Preis ** Literaturpreis der Bonner LESE * 2008: Jürgen Bansemer & Ute Nyssen-Dramatikerpreis ** Prix Cévennes * 2009: Carl-Amery-Literaturpreis ** Solothurner Literaturpreis ** Gerty-Spies-Literaturpreis * 2010: Tübinger Poetik-Dozentur23 ** Heinrich-Heine-Gastdozentur * 2013: Frankfurter Poetik-Vorlesungen ** Thomas-Mann-Preis * 2014: Hoffmann-von-Fallersleben-Preis24 * 2015: Kulturgroschen des Deutschen Kulturrates (Laudatorin Manuela Schwesig)25 ** Hildegard-von-Bingen-Preis für Publizistik * 2017: Samuel-Bogumil-Linde-Preis ** Grimm-Gastprofessur an der Universität Kassel * 2017: Bruno-Kreisky-Preis für das politische Buch, Sonderpreis für ihr bisheriges publizistisches Werk26 Einzelwerke Romane und andere fiktive Texte * Adler und Engel. Roman. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2001; Goldmann, München 2003, ISBN 3-442-72926-2. * Spieltrieb. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-89561-056-9. * Ein Hund läuft durch die Republik. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-89561-057-7. * Kleines Konversationslexikon für Haushunde. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-89561-058-5. * Schilf. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2007, ISBN 978-3-89561-431-6. * Corpus Delicti. Ein Prozess. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2009, ISBN 978-3-89561-434-7. * Nullzeit. Roman. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2012, ISBN 978-3-89561-436-1. * Die Geschenkte Stunde: eine Geschichte. Literatur-Quickie Probsthayn, Hamburg 2012, ISBN 978-3-942212-51-9. * Unterleuten. Roman.27 Luchterhand, München 2016, ISBN 978-3-630-87487-6. * Leere Herzen. Roman. München 2017, ISBN 978-3-630-87523-1. Essays und Vorlesungen * Die Stille ist ein Geräusch. Eine Fahrt durch Bosnien. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2002; Goldmann, München 2003, ISBN 3-442-73104-6. * Alles auf dem Rasen. Kein Roman. Essays, Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 3-89561-059-3. * mit Ilija Trojanow: Angriff auf die Freiheit. Sicherheitswahn, Überwachungsstaat und der Abbau bürgerlicher Rechte. Hanser, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-446-23418-5. * Das Mögliche und die Möglichkeiten. Rede an die Abiturienten des Jahrgangs 2010. Gollenstein, Merzig 2010, ISBN 978-3-938823-72-9. * mit Georg M. Oswald u. a. (Hrsg.): Aufgedrängte Bereicherung. Tübinger Poetik-Dozentur 2010. Swiridoff, Künzelsau 2011, ISBN 978-3-89929-219-0. * Die Diktatur der Demokraten. Warum ohne Recht kein Staat zu machen ist. Edition Körber Stiftung, 2012, ISBN 978-3-89684-095-0. * Treideln. Frankfurter Poetikvorlesungen. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-89561-437-8. * mit Herfried Münkler und Hamed Abdel-Samad: Was steht zur Wahl? Über die Zukunft der Politik. Herder, Freiburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-451-30913-7. * Nachts sind das Tiere. Essays. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2014, ISBN 978-3-89561-440-8. Kinderbücher * Das Land der Menschen. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2008, ISBN 978-3-89561-432-3. * Feldmann und Lammer. Hansisches Druck- und Verlagshaus (edition chrismon), Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-86921-115-2. * mit Dunja Schnabel: Jetzt bestimme ich, ich, ich! Carlsen-Verlag, Hamburg 2015, ISBN 978-3-551-51816-3. Theaterstücke * Corpus Delicti UA: 15. September 2007, RuhrTriennale Essen * Der Kaktus * Good Morning Boys and Girls * Schilf UA: 13. Dezember 2007, Münchner Volkstheater * 203, UA: 22. April 2011, Kleines Haus, Schauspielhaus Düsseldorf * Mutti, UA: 22. Mai 2014, Recklinghausen * Good Morning, Boys and Girls. Theaterstücke. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-89561-438-5. Hörspiele * Adler und Engel (MDR Figaro, 2006) * Unter Glas (SWR2, 2008) * Blue Mountain (SWR2, 2010) * Nullzeit (SWR2, 2013) Kurzgeschichten * Do ut des. In: Bettina Hesse (Hrsg.): Von Sinnen. Ein erotisches Lesebuch. Rowohlt Taschenbuch, Reinbek 2001, ISBN 3-499-23037-2, S. 84–91. * Der Hof. In: Martin Brinkmann, Werner Löcher-Lawrence (Hrsg.): 20 unter 30. Junge deutsche Autoren. DVA, München 2002, ISBN 3-421-05609-9. * Feindliches Grün. In: Else Buschheuer (Hrsg.): Hochzeitstanz. Rowohlt Taschenbuch, Reinbek 2003, ISBN 3-499-23368-1, S. 127–144. Bücher zur Rechtswissenschaft * Recht auf Beitritt? Ansprüche von Kandidatenstaaten gegen die Europäische Union. Nomos, Baden-Baden 2002, ISBN 3-7890-8266-X. * Das Übergangsrecht. Zur Rechtsetzungstätigkeit von Übergangsverwaltungen am Beispiel von UNMIK im Kosovo und dem OHR in Bosnien-Herzegowina. (= Saarbrücker Studien zum internationalen Recht. Band 48). Nomos, Baden-Baden 2011, ISBN 978-3-8329-6185-5. (zugleich Dissertation, Universität Saarbrücken 2010) Literatur * Teresa Grenzmann: Unterwegs zu wilden Tieren. Die Regisseurin Bettina Bruinier und wie sie Juli Zehs Roman Schilf auf die Kleine Bühne des Münchner Volkstheaters brachte. In: Kilian Engels, C. Bernd Sucher(Hrsg.): Politische und mögliche Welten. Regisseure von morgen. Henschel, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-89487-613-5, S. 34–43. * Günter Helmes: "Kein Autor würde ein dickes Buch schreiben, wenn er im Vornherein wüsste, auf welche Weise er später gelesen werden wird." Über Erzählanstrengungen, Frauenphantasien und Missbräuche dieser und jener Art in Juli Zehs Klügelei Spieltrieb. In: Gescheit, gescheiter, gescheitert? Das zeitgenössische Bild von Schule und Lehrern in Literatur und Medien, hrsg. von Günter Helmes und Günter Rinke. Hamburg, Igel-Verlag 2016, S. 43–79. ISBN 978-3-86815-713-0 * Christine Mogendorf: Von „Materie, die sich selbst anglotzt“. Postmoderne Reflexionen in den Romanen Juli Zehs. Bielefeld: Aisthesis 2017. ISBN 978-3-8498-1208-9 https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juli_Zeh